


Caine + Mall = Akward Date?

by cloudlake



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic from this prompt at <a href="http://jupiterascendingheadcanons.tumblr.com/">jupiterascendingheadcanons</a>: Caine not knowing how to act normal in a shopping mall on a date with Jupiter. </p><p>Caine is adorably protective. Would he see dangers everywhere in a mall? Would he be able to relax and chill on a date with Jupiter? Well, maybe...  (Super short one shot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caine + Mall = Akward Date?

After multiple threats to Jupiter’s life, Caine is not fond of Jupiter being in open public spaces that are hard to defend. She made him promise to come on a date to the mall for a surprise, but the bad idea makes his skin crawl. So much could go wrong - his identity could be compromised, she could be compromised (and there are potential threats from every direction), he might forget and call her “Your Majesty” in public, and the list goes on! 

Upon entering the facility, he’s spotted no less than 23 potential threats. The last one he had to apologize to Jupiter over - when a pre-teen male carrying what Her Majesty called a Super Soaker ran through the crowd and squirted many in his path. Caine had shoved poor Jupe to the ground faster than anyone else could react. At least he wasn’t the only one hitting the floor. After he checked her over to see that she was alright, she pointed in the direction she’d been wanting to go - The Aquarium.  

“Think you can handle peaceful fish? They have a manta ray you can pet and an underwater tunnel and want you to see.” She tugs on his hand.

“Nothing that eats humans? Your oceans have some very dangerous species,” Caine asks.

“Just some sharks and an orca, but they’re behind thick glass. It really is peaceful and relaxing to watch them.”

Caine gulps as the thoughts of what could go wrong under a tunnel of water start to plague him again. It would be very different if Her Majesty wasn’t a target.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [tumblr](http://surfdiffeqslopes.tumblr.com/) and fanfiction.net.


End file.
